


House of Blake

by Sam_Jake126



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Jake126/pseuds/Sam_Jake126
Summary: John Murphy has been working as a servants for a family for years. Things are going well, until the opening for a servant at the Blake Manor opens. He decides to go for it and gets the job.Many bumps and turns occur, even with the young man falling for the Master himself.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Playhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244977) by [seitsemannen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seitsemannen/pseuds/seitsemannen). 



The Blake House was a pristine and well respected household in Washington DC. The current owner of their mansion right outside the city was the young Bellamy. The black haired boy lived alone, except for the servants and immense gardens. 

Bellamy took over his parents’ company when they both died in a machine malfunction. His parents left him all the money he would ever need. And the thing was, everyone knew he was filthy rich. And everyone knew he was handsome with his black beauty hair, olive kissed skin, almond colored eyes, and muscular build. 

No matter how many women he was set up with, he turned them all down. No one fit the bill for Bellamy. This just created a whirlwind of eligible women lining up to meet the master.

Bellamy’s servants were incredibly hard to become. Only the best of the best(approved by the master of course) were brought on to be staff. The last one became Bellamy’s new favorite, so the stakes were high for this new one. 

Murphy wasn’t too fond of the Blake’s. The only reason he’d interviewed was for the money. It was way above his pay for the family he currently worked for. Even though Bellamy had his specifications in what the servants had to look like. Brown hair for instance. All male. This landed him a spot with an interview with the “Keeper of Books” Nathan Miller. 

He was a dark skinned boy with an enchanting smile that made Murphy feel a bit warmer about being in the mansion of Bellamy Blake. But, he was also the person interviewing him, which made the hair on Murphy’s arm stand up. Nathan spoke in a tone that was serious and demanding. 

“Welcome, John Murphy. So I’m going to start with a few questions and scenarios to get you used to what happens here and if you’re up for the job.” Miller takes the stack of paper from the desk and reads off the first question. “The master is having sex with another servant in a room where you come walking in. What would you do?” 

“I would be professional and quietly leave them be.” Honestly? Probably join in. But, he couldn’t do that. He also couldn’t let Miller know that. And Murphy still didn’t know what he felt about being in a house where he might have sex with a man at some point in the day. He’d really only had sexual with women and a few men. And he didn’t want to put a label on himself or his sexuality. 

Miller kept on with the questions, lighter ones at that. And Murphy kept quiet except for when answering. This was the process he had to go through? Tough biz, geez. 

 

“Well, we’re happy to have you on board, John.” He and Miller shake hands and end with a smile. 

“It’s Murphy. I don’t really go by my first name.” Nathan nods and adds that to his clipboard of notes. “What’s next?” 

“The rules and agreement. Not too much of a process.” Murphy knew what this meant. This was the part where a ton of applicants backed out. The contract and rules Bellamy had for his servants. Murphy opens the paper and begins reading. It’s pretty given stuff until he turns to the last two pages. 

 

Clothing will be provided by the house of Blake, along with bow ties for each day. The colors of bow ties and their significance are shown below:

 

White- Only professional interaction between Master Blake and servant.

Yellow- Flirting and innocent touching allowed between master Blake and servant (no fondling).

Green- Kissing and fondling allowed between the two.

Blue- Handjobs and blowjobs accepted to Servant’s own person or to be performed on the Master.

Purple- The Servant will top.

Pink- The Servant will bottom.

Red- Free range.

 

Murphy looks up at Miller and blinks multiple times. That was a lot of information to take in. And a lot to memorize. The pay for the day all depended on what bow tie he wore. As they got more intense, he got paid more. 

“Sign here.” Miller hands him a pen and it shakes in Murphy’s hand a bit. 

He signs his name and looks at it for a second. No backing down now.

“See you Monday, Murphy.”


	2. Chapter Two

Murphy didn’t have any family to say goodbye to. His mother drank herself to death. It wasn’t like they were even close when she died. She had blamed him for his father’s death. She had completely cut Murphy out of her life. And so he was alone. And swept up in his world of serving those who are more fortunate. 

He drove alone to the house with nothing but the radio on. He pulled up to the big black gates and waited for them to open. At the top, he could see the big curly B for Bellamy, and his famous last name. This was the house he was going to be living in. The Blake Manor. The place millions would dream of living, but the one place Murphy doesn’t care too much about. 

The gates opened and a young servant was waiting for him at the top of the stairs. When the car was parked, the Asian boy came running to the car to open it for Murphy. 

“Hi! I’m Monty. Welcome to the Blake Manor. I’m one of your fellow servants. Can I help with your bags?” Murphy nods and hands the boy a bag. A friend? Murphy could possibly make friends here. 

Monty leads the boy up the stairs inside the manor. The foyer is dark, but elegant. Not a place for Murphy’s people. A place fit for a king. Monty goes up the black spiral staircase he said that leads to Murphy’s room. When they get up there, it’s the same as the main floor. Dark. Elegant. And kind of haunting.

“First room on the left is yours, John.”

“Murphy. It’s Murphy. Not John.” Monty nods and takes note of the boy’s name. Monty was that kind of person. He always wanted to be sure he was right about everything. “Thank you, Monty.” Murphy opens the door and is revealed the biggest bedroom he’d ever seen. The bed itself was literally gold. The frame was wire bound with swirls of gold and silver painted across. The pillows were perfectly rectangular and primped to optimal perfection. The sheets were white with the same gold swirls as the frame. It was a bedroom fit for a king. Not for Murphy, but for someone like Bellamy. 

Monty sets his bags down and draws back the curtains revealing blinding light. Murphy blocked the sun with his hand and looked out at the backyard. It was a garden. An Eden. Bellamy had strategically set up the bushes of flowers and the topiaries in the shape of a B, then the rest surrounding a gazebo. The gazebo was a wooden one covered in vines and beautiful red flowers. Bellamy had built this for his sister. It was her escape from her brother when she needed it. He had built it without knowing the secrets his sister had in that place. 

Monty opens his closet and smiles a bit at the sight of the immense amount of clothing. 

“This is all yours, Murphy.” John walked into it and spun around. His closet. His clothes. The black and grey pants were on one side and the white, black, and grey button downs on the other. His new shoes were placed like a row of ducks along the bottom. On the sides of the door were baskets holding socks and underwear. Monty motioned Murphy over to his dresser where cuff links, earrings, and rings were. “Well, have fun with it.” Monty starts to leave the room, but stops at the door. “Oh, and what color bow tie? I’ll go grab it for you.” 

“White.” Murphy said quickly. Monty chuckled a bit and left the room to go get the new guy his bow tie. Murphy looks over at his suitcase and then over to his closet. He could pass the time by unpacking his measly things. Everything about Murphy seemed pathetic to this house. Him and his things. 

 

Murphy buttoned the last button on his shirt and took the bow tie around his neck. His first bow tie. He had no plan for how he and “The Master” would interact. Would he gain the courage to maybe move up a color? For now, Murphy agreed white was best. He rolls up the sleeves of his grey shirt and fastens them with infinity shaped cufflinks. The boy walks over to the full length mirror and gazes at his reflection. He doesn’t look too much different from his other jobs. But, something is off. Something not right about his appearance. 

There’s a knock at the door and Murphy opens it. A different boy stands there with a tray of cheese and crackers in one hand and a bottle of red wine in the other. 

“Hey, I’m Jasper. You’re the new guy. Gotta love new guys.” Jasper gives Murphy the tray and keeps the bottle for himself, then walks into the room. He sits on the bed and looks around. “Seems the boss gave you the nice room. When you’ve been here for awhile, you start to notice things like this. The Master redoes the old rooms to appear to-”

“That’s enough!” Monty runs in and takes the bottle from Jasper. “I told you he’s off limits. I’d like to keep him somewhat pure, Jas.” Monty turns to Murphy whose eyes are the size of watermelons and hands shaking with the tray still in them. “I’m so sorry for my boyfriend. He went through some things a while ago that…” 

“Still haunt me. I’m sorry, new guy.” Jasper hold out his hand and Murphy shakes it. “Seems we aren’t going to be BFF’s.” 

“Well, you never know. I surprise people sometimes.” Murphy smiled and so did Jasper. Maybe they would be friends. Maybe not. Murphy has learned so far that things here take time. Just to sit and wait for things to happen. If they do, then okay, but if not, he can’t really expect anything else.

 

Murphy runs downstairs with the two boys and meets the others. A dark skinned boy stands next to Miller, playing cards with another boy with dark black hair. The three of them sit at the main table with empty plates in front of their places. Two other boys dressed in chef uniforms comes from double doors, which Murphy assumed led to the kitchen. One boy wore a red bow tie and the other didn’t wear one. But, he looked about twelve, so Murphy was happy with that. 

“Hey! New dude!” The blonde cook waves and offers a plate of something sophisticated to Murphy. “I’m Wick. Head cook. And this is my little assistant, Aden.” The little boy waves also, then hands Murphy a glass of iced water. “Any food you need, just ask. I’m always ready to cook for anyone. And love to experiment.” The man winks, which makes Murphy question his sexuality a bit. 

“Introductions?” Miller stands up and everyone starts to file to the table to sit down. “You remember me, I hope. Miller.” Murphy nods. One of three names he remembers. 

“I’m Jackson. I’m the 2nd Butler. Nice to meet you, Murphy.” The man sits down and the next one stands up. The other boy who was playing cards. 

“I’m Shaw. 1st Butler. Everyone says I don’t talk much, so don’t expect a lot out of me.” He sits down and Murphy takes another note in his head. Jackson and Shaw. Butlers. 

“Bryan. I’m basically a maid. Any cleaning, I’m your guy.” He smiles, then bites his lip as he sits. Something’s off about him. The next two are Monty and Jasper, who reveal to be the Gardner and 1st Steward. The last is the silent one at the end of the table. He seems strong, but quiet and not one for casual conversation. 

“I’m Lincoln. I run the stables.” He doesn’t even stand up to introduce himself. Just stays sitting with his arms crossed. Now he’s someone who has secrets. Murphy sits down next to Monty and Jasper and eats his first meal with his co-workers. Maybe it won’t be so bad after all. 

 

Miller led Murphy to his office in utter silence. Miller wasn’t one to be messed with. He was cold to those who he didn’t trust 100%. He was harsh on those he cared about. And the people he meets, he tries his best not to gain new friends. But, he loved. And cared. He just had to like you. And that wasn’t easy. 

The office looked just like the rest of the house, except for the wooden desk. It was something old. The rest of the house was elegant, except for this. Murphy looked around the room until his eyes landed on a board of names. Names of each of the servants working. Next to them was a colored card. 

Murphy’s name was up there. And next to his was a white card The bow ties, he guessed. 

“When, or if, you want to change bow tie colors, come to me and I’ll change it for you. The laundry maid will come by every night to retrieve you tie for the day, then replace it with a new one. You can only jump one color a day. Meaning, you can’t decide to be a red tomorrow, though I doubt that will happen.” He kind of leaves a condescending vibe to the room leaving Murphy with a bit of anger building up inside of him. "Every morning at six, you will report here and receive your assignment. For now, you will do whatever is needed until we know your strengths in this house. Any questions?"

"No." 

"Good."

“Thank you, Nathan.” 

“Miller.” He grabs the boy’s arm. “You call me Miller. The Master can call me Nathan and Jackson can call me Nate. No one else. If you ever do that again, I will make your life here miserable.” Miller lets go of Murphy and leaves his office. Murphy steals a pen off the desk as he leaves and places it in his pocket just out of spite. Two can play at that game.


	3. Chapter Three

The rest of the day was a blur to Murphy. He spent the time after Miller’s office with Monty. He showed him around the gazebo and taught him the schedule for watering the plants. Octavia’s roses were the most beautiful. They were also the most well kept. 

“When I started here, my only job was to keep these roses alive. One day, I forgot to water them because I was… busy… and forgot to go out there. The Master found out and nearly cut me loose, but Miller stepped in and said how he had forgotten to give me my assignment for the day. Miller took the heat and saved my ass.” Murphy was surprised. Miller saved Monty’s job. But, why? 

“I don’t think he likes me that much.” Monty took the shears in his hand and cut off the stems of some flower Murphy had never heard of. He chuckled and looked up at Murphy. 

“Miller doesn’t like anyone at first. I think you’ll grow on him. He’s s great guy once you break that shell. Now, make yourself useful and hand me the spray bottle.” Murphy did as he said and looks back at the house. 

“My next assignment is inside. I should probably go before Wick yells at me.” 

“Wick won’t yell. He’ll just make you taste his protein shakes. Those things are disgusting. The algae I’ve been growing tastes better than that gross stuff.” Murphy laughs and heads back up to the house. He looks back at the gazebo and swears he saw a red ribbon on the bench. It wasn’t there early that morning. Someone was there during breakfast. 

“Welcome Murphy! Come to learn the fine art of culinary?” Aden placed a pan in front of Murphy, then went to the fridge to get the bacon. “We’re making BLT’s for lunch. Everyone gets bacon, lettuce, tomato, mayo, and cracked pepper. But, The Master gets bacon, lettuce, tomato, mayo, cracked pepper, and a pickle.” Murphy tried to remember everything, but it was a lot. Aden handed him a knife and a tomato. 

“Cut the tomato into small slices and leave them on the cutting board.” Murphy nodded and proceeded with his task. “How are you liking it here?”

“So far so good.” Murphy had a burning question about Aden. And he wasn’t sure if he should ask it. “Aden, can I ask you a question?” The little blonde boy nods. “How long have you worked here? And how did you get here?” Murphy bites his tongue after he asks and waits for the answer.

“Well, my mom. She used to be the Lady’s Maid.” Wick stops peeling apart the lettuce and puts his hand on Aden’s. “There was an accident here a few years ago. There was a man who came to try to kill The Master’s girlfriend.” 

“Aden…”  
“He killed Jasper’s girlfriend to try to find her. When he couldn’t, he tried to find the Lady’s Maid. The bullet was meant to hit The Master’s girlfriend, but it ricocheted and hit my mom. She bled out in her arms. I woke up that morning and the girlfriend was gone.” Wick sat down and brought Aden onto his lap. “The Master knew how much my mom and I meant to… to Clarke, so he decided to bring me onto his staff to look after me. And I’ve been here ever since.” Murphy shouldn’t have asked. It clearly took all of Aden to not burst into tears. He’d cried enough and wasn’t going to cry in front of a perfect stranger. 

“I’m… I’m so so sorry, Aden.” 

“It’s okay. I’m used to telling it. Except, everyone here knows. Everyone that works here, except for you, was there.” Murphy gets hit with that and doesn’t say anything for the rest of the time he’s cooking with Wick and Aden. All he could think about was getting to his next assignment and getting out of there. 

 

Murphy started towards Miller’s office, trying not to be late. He was almost there, until he bumped into a girl.

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry!” Murphy helps the girl up and she brushes off her skirt. The Lady’s Maid. “I’m Murphy. I’m n-” 

“I know who you are. They haven’t stopped talking about you. The odd one with the wild growing goatee.” The boy stroked his scruff and shrugged. “I’m Niylah, the Lady’s Maid.” She holds out her hand and he shakes it. “Pleasure to meet you. Where are you off to?” 

“Miller’s office.” 

“Oh, well you better get on your way. He can be a scary person at times.”

“Trust me, I know.” Niylah smiles and puts her hand on the boy’s back. “I have hope for you, John Murphy.” She keeps walking, but smiles as she goes. At least she was on his side. Possibly. He continues on to Miller’s office, where he’s greeted by an crossed arms Miller. 

“I’m so sorry I’m late. I was talking to-”

“I know. I heard you talking. You don’t really keep your voice quiet. You should learn to.” Murphy sits down at the chair in front of his desk and sighs. “Do you think you have what it takes still? I need to know you are all in before you meet The Master. Once he sees you, he’s going to want to keep you on staff.” Was that a compliment? Miller actually gave Murphy a compliment. 

“I’m all in. This isn’t a game for me. I’m dedicated now.” 

“Great. You’re going to meet him for lunch. At the gazebo. Be there in…” Miller looks at his watch. “Now.” Miller taps his watch and Murphy bolts out of the room. He runs out the clear doors to the backyard and to the gazebo. He passes Monty, who was extremely confused, and catches his breath as he gets to the gazebo. 

“Wait. You’re not… you’re not the Master.” 

“What? Of course not. Why are you here? Bellamy is sleeping.” The girl lifts a tea cup and closes her book. She sips, then places it down and stands up. “You’re the new guy. Murphy, right?” 

“Yes. And you’re… you’re…” 

“Octavia. Bellamy’s sister.” She holds out her hand for Murphy to sit, and he obliges. She pours him a cup of tea, even though he doesn’t care too much for the drink. She puts a spoonful of sugar in the cup, then one of her rose petals. “This is my favorite kind of tea. Taste it.” He lifts the cup to his lips and sips it the way she did. It actually didn’t taste too bad. 

“Thank you.”

“Of course. Anything to please one of my brother's boy toys.” She winks and clinks her glass to his. 

“Is that what I become? A trophy?”

“Something like that. Depends who you are. Me? He’ll do anything for me. It’s scary sometimes even.” He sighs. Siblings. What he would have done for a sibling in his life. “Speaking of him, Murphy,” He becomes uneasy. “Have you even met him yet?” 

“Umm… nope. I’m kind of scared to honestly.” She chuckles and sets her tea down. She leans against the table and smiles. 

“My brother. How do I describe him? Bellamy Blake.” Murphy didn’t like the sound of this. If his sister wasn’t too fond of him, he might not even.

“Do you think… think he’ll like me? I mean, like not hate me. That’s all I’m asking for.” Octavia eats the biscuit on her plate and scoops the crumbs to the side. 

“You want me to be honest?” Murphy gulps down his spit and worry. 

“Of course.” 

“You're just his type. I’ve only known you for a little bit, but I’m sure of it. There’s a reason everyone is talking about you. They know how much my brother is going to love you. And want you.” 

“Do I… do I let him? Let him want me?” 

“Only if you want to, Murphy.” Octavia flips her hair back and sighs. “Love is a crazy thing. I’ve only loved two people in my life. One is Bellamy and the other I’m not allowed to tell him about. I want him, and he wants me. But, Bellamy doesn’t want it.” Murphy gulped again. “Bellamy wants strange things and doesn’t want strange things. You’re on the right side of the line. My opinion? Go for it. Run with it.” 

“So how do I do that?”

“For starters,” she stands up and brushes off her pants, “Wear grey pants and a green top. It’s his favorite combination. Maybe add a black jacket. It’ll kill him that you’re a white tie. It’ll be entertaining.” Murphy takes note and adjusts his bow tie. “See you at dinner, John.” He nods and gets up from the table. His first thought is the clothes, so he runs to go get Monty and Jasper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to update twice a week(every Monday and Tuesday or every Sunday and Monday)


	4. Chapter Four

Jasper and Monty had laid out clothes for Murphy to try, but something wasn’t right. Murphy tried them all on, but didn’t like how he looked. This wasn’t what he was going to look like for the first time he meets “The Master.” First impressions were everything to him, apparently. Monty sits across Jasper’s lap frustrated with Murphy’s stress. 

“Do you think he’ll talk to me tonight?”

“Definitely. This is your debut. All eyes are going to be on you tonight.” Murphy nodded at Monty’s response and stared at the clothes on the bed again. He grabs the grey jean pants and puts them on, looking at them in the mirror. The hole around the knee and the one near his upper calf were immediate yeses for the boy. These were keepers, but he needed a top. 

“I think you should just go like that. He’ll definitely talk to you then.” Monty hit Jasper’s hand and rolls his eyes. “I’m just sayin. He’d be all into that.” Murphy now looks at the shirts. He takes the green button down, but it does nothing for Murphy’s physique. It was useless. Nothing looked good. He could just do whatever the hell he wanted, right? Wear something that wouldn’t help him. Then a thought hit Murphy. He took one of the plain taupe t shirts and brought it over his head. 

“Murphy, you need to dress it up a little.” Monty got up and helped him tuck in the shirt, then handing him a belt. He then put his arms through the sleeves of one of the shirts. It was much looser than the others and looked more like an army green than the bluer others. Jasper handed him a pair of his combat boots and tied them around the ankles of his pants. Both boys backed up to look at the outfit and smiled. Murphy looked amazing. 

“I… I think this is okay. I think he’s going to like it. God, I at least hope he doesn’t throw up at the sight of me, though I don’t really think that’s possible.” Jasper chuckles a little, but Monty stands with his arms crossed. 

“I’m worried. You look amazing, but you have to prove you can carry yourself this way. That’s very important to Bellamy.” Murphy nods and makes another mental note. “We leave in fifteen minutes, so make sure you’re completely ready to go. Us three will be be back of the party. Others will be leading and others with The Master. But, we’re to follow behind.” Murphy breathes deeply and collects his thoughts.   
“So I don’t get to meet him until we’re actually AT the party.” 

“Correct. And I’m sure you won’t meet him right away. This party is going to be full of famous people and they all want to meet the famous Bellamy Blake.” Murphy would consider himself one of those people. Hearing stories, being where he lives; it’s been hard not meeting him. 

“I’m going to be in the car. You two follow behind please.” Monty leaves and gives Jasper a quick peck on the cheek. Jasper holds his hand there and sighs. 

“Time to get drunk. If only we could.” Jasper then leaves, but Murphy stays looking in the mirror. The reflection of the boy who would soon meet the master of this house. The boy who has been living in this house for barely a day and already want to know everything. He would make an impact tonight. Good or bad, an impact. And maybe, just maybe he’d think about moving up a bow tie color. 

 

 

Murphy gets out of the car with Monty and Jasper and immediately heads into the club. It’s just like all the normal ones, but far more upscale in the people who are let in. Murphy recognized a few people from magazines, talk shows, and red carpets. This was a party like none he’d ever been to. Out of instinct, he hangs on to Monty’s bomber jacket as they weave through the crowds to get to the other servants. 

Miller, clearly occupied by talking with Jackson, looked really sharp. His beard was trimmed and there was even a smile on his face. The others looked just as good, but then Murphy saw the girl. The girl who everyone has been calling Mistress Raven. The birthday girl. 

She runs over to Monty and Jasper, pulling them in for a hug, then turning to Murphy. 

“Hi! I’m Raven. So so nice to meet you. Murphy, right?” He nods and shakes her hand. “So glad you could come! I’ve got to go welcome a few more people, though.” She swings her brown ponytail around to her shoulder and smiles. “See you around, Murphy.” The little sprite of a girl runs off and starts hugging more people that had come through the door. 

“Hey Monty, I’m… I’m uh… uh going to go get a drink. You want anything?” Monty shakes his head. There was a rule about no alcohol in public places while being part of Bellamy’s service, so Murphy had to have another idea for a drink. “Club soda on the rocks with a twist of lime please.” The bartender gets on it as Murphy turns to the guy leaning against the bar with an almost empty glass in his hand. His shirt covered the majority of the tattoo on his very muscular arm. The hand was resting on his face with his pointer finger sitting right below his nose in a thinking position. 

“That’s kind of a plain drink for this kind of party, mate.” The guy chuckles a bit and motions to the bartender for a refill. He licks his lips and turns to Murphy. 

“Well, what are you drinking? Bet mine is more of a party drink than yours.” The bartender puts down both of their drinks. The man next to Murphy takes his and slides it to him. The tattoo is revealed a bit more underneath the brown linen button down with the sleeves rolled up. Murphy wished he had an outfit like his. He wished Monty has given him a vest like his. 

“Well, mine’s a Sazerac. Pretty sure I got you beat.” Murphy scoffs and smirks a little. The man runs his hand through his hair and folds his lips over. “So, Murphy.” The servant’s eyes widen. “How’s your day been so far?” It was him. His black hair was a tumble on his head, but out of his face thanks to the ray bands. His jawline was nearly flawless and the freckles across his nose helped highlight the sweat coming down his face. Murphy should have known a man so physically pleasing would be his master. 

“I… I… uh I…” 

“It’s okay. I should have said who I was to begin with.” The man holds out his hand apparently expecting a handshake. “Bellamy Blake.” Murphy hesitantly shakes it, but is astonished by the strength in his hands. 

“John Murphy, sir.” Bellamy sips his drink and pats Murphy on the shoulder. “I don’t even know what to say.” 

“How about we just talk about something normal. What did you do today?” Murphy couldn’t even remember. Today had been too much for him. 

“I worked with Monty, I cooked with Wick, I met with Miller-“

“Oof.” Bellamy smiles and puts his hand on Murphy’s arm. “Bet Miller was fun.” 

“He’s frightening, but I think I’ve got it under control. Then I… then I met with your sister.” Bellamy becomes immediately uncomfortable. His sister must be a trigger for him to shut down. “Nothing bad. Just small talk. You’re lucky to have her.” 

“She should be around here somewhere. Probably getting into trouble, knowing her tendencies when she’s out of the house.” Bellamy rolls his eyes and sips his drink. “Did you enjoy the house, though? And the fellow servants?” 

“The house is beautiful and he other’s are great. Jasper and Monty have been really helpful.”

“That’s why I asked them to get to know you. Your profiles link up with how you connect with others. Guess I picked right.” Bellamy winks and it makes Murphy nearly shudder. This was the man he could possibly fondle with. Or remain servant and master and that would be it. But, he’s seen Bellamy Blake in the flesh now. Seen what his potential could lead up to. But, it was all his decision. “Well, I’m going to go talk with Raven for a bit. See you around the house, Murphy.” Bellamy leaves with another wink and Murphy sighs due to lack of breathing. 

“Lord help me please.” The guy behind him chuckles a little and leans against the counter next to him. 

“Seems you made a good impression, Murphy.” Miller asks for a drink and puts a hand on Murphy’s shoulder. “I mean, it’s not easy to make Bellamy smile like that with just talking and no sex. I’m pretty impressed.” Was Miller actually complimenting him? That was a first. 

“Yeah, well, you underestimated me. Maybe get to know your coworkers before you judge them.” Murphy walks away from the bar trying to act as badass as possible. He keeps walking until he sees Raven. “Hey, where did Bellamy go? He said he was going to try to find you.” 

“Hey!” She keeps dancing to the loud music pounding around them. “I don’t know. He was about to talk to me, but someone called him. I think he might be outside.” Murphy saw the exit sign and proceeded to go out the doors. When he opened it, he was met by a cool brisk air. It met Murphy’s face and sent a chill down his spine. On the concrete step next to him, there was a figure with a cigarette between his fingers. Murphy didn’t know how to address him. Master? Bellamy? Mr. Blake? He panicked. So, he cleared his throat. 

“Murphy.” He takes one last drag and puts it out with his foot. “You’re not… not supposed to see me like this.” He stands up and sighs with a little bit of smoke still coming from his lips. “I… I had a fight with Octavia. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” Murphy bites his lip and looks down at his feet. “I understand family problems.” That was a lie. Murphy didn’t have any family problems because he didn’t have any family. 

“Murphy,” Bellamy finally turned to him and revealed his tear soaked eyes and swollen bags. “I know you’re a white tie,” They both inched closer and started breathing heavy. “But, make me feel something else.” Bellamy took Murphy’s hand and Murphy waited for the right words to come off his lips. 

“B-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the meeting!


	5. Chapter Five

“Make me feel something else,” Bellamy reached for Murphy’s arm. He knew he shouldn’t, but the alcohol was telling him yes. 

“B-“ Bellamy interrupted him by pressing his lips against the servant’s. The first touch sent off fireworks that failed to cease. His lips were coated with the taste of alcohol and smoke, but that didn’t matter to Murphy. It was something completely unfamiliar him. He’d never kissed anyone like this. He could taste the history on The Master’s lips. Taste all those before him who’d been pressed against the very same cushions. 

They couldn’t decide who should let go first, so the sound of a cat jumping from a trash can broke them apart. It felt like a piece of Murphy had just up and left. Bellamy was that missing puzzle piece for that second of peace. 

“Murphy, I’m sorry. I broke the rules and-”

“It’s okay.” 

“No no-”

“I mean, I was thinking of moving up colours anyway.” Murphy kind of lied. “And you needed that.” He nods, but shakes his head and sighs. Bellamy looked much more attractive in this mood. Disappointed, but not regretful. 

“No. I still shouldn’t have done that. It was selfish and horrible.” Bellamy runs inside and slams the door behind him. Murphy is left in the cold and shivers at the boy’s words. It was wrong, he told himself. Miller can’t find out about this or he’ll be fired. 

He runs back inside and walks through the crowd until he sees Monty. Of all people in the building, Monty seems the most out of place, so easy to find. 

“When do we leave? I need to get out of here.” Monty picks up on the boy’s uneasiness, so he puts a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’ll ask The Master.” Monty leaves, but Jasper stays with Murphy. He smirks and puts an arm around him. 

“You two had a run in, didn’t you? You can tell us all about it when we get back to the house. Monty and I love gossip.” Murphy didn’t want to talk to them. He didn’t want to do anything. He just wanted to talk to Bellamy. He wanted to explain how it was his fault. It wasn’t Bellamy’s. His. Murphy. 

“We’re ready to go. Bellamy seems uneasy about something and ready to get out of here.” Monty starts walking out, so Jasper and Murphy follow behind. “You can tell us about that kiss later, John.” Monty winks and keeps on walking. 

 

 

Hours later, the three found themselves in Murphy’s room wearing pajamas, sipping coco, and wrapped up in blankets. They were like high school girls gossiping at a slumber party. 

“He was just outside. Sitting on the ground smoking a cigarette.” Monty rolled his eyes. He’d been trying to get Bellamy to quit for years, but it’s his safety blanket when times get difficult. “And we just talked.” Jasper throws a piece of popcorn at him. 

“Just talked? Murphy, no one just talks with Bellamy Blake.” Murphy shrugs and plays with the band of his watch. He takes a handful of popcorn and shoves it in his mouth. 

“Well, he was emotional about Octavia apparently. And he said he wanted to feel something else.” It was hard for Murphy to talk this way. He’d never described him kissing a guy. To anyone. 

“And?” Jasper was like one of those crazy fangirls that waited outside the Blake manor gates.

“And then we kissed. It wasn’t one of those violent kisses, but not a soft one either. It was… was like everything clicked into place.” They two others boys smile as they hold hands and hug the pillows against their chests. 

“You don’t have to tell us the rest, Murphy.” Monty puts a hand on his shoulder. “You just need some sleep and then we’ll move on for tomorrow.” Monty and Jasper get up and start to leave. “Goodnight, Murphy. Sleep tight.” They close the door behind them and Jasper leaves with blowing a kiss. 

Murphy gets up from the bed and goes over to the closet to rummage around for a t-shirt. He ends up with a blue one with a couture logo stitched on the frocket. Bellamy’s kind of clothes. High class undershirts even. God, these people. 

He goes back over to the bed and plops down. Murphy’s eyes look up at the ceiling and get caught in the swirls pattern. It was beautiful. Beautiful and expensive. But, it wasn’t homey. It wasn’t comfortable. He wanted to see the stars. 

“You know, if you wanted a view, you could just step outside on the balcony.” Murphy sits up and is stunned by the figure standing between the doorway. It was him. “The stars are really pretty around here.” The Master walks over to the bed and sits on the bench at the end. “Don’t tell me you’ve never been out there.” 

“I- I um…” 

“You haven’t.” He stands up and reaches out for Murphy’s hand. “Well then, come with me.” His head said no. His heart kind of said no. But, he wanted to say yes. He wanted to follow. Wanted to see the stars Bellamy saw. Wanted to see the man in the light and touch his perfect skin. 

“Fine.” The servant gets up and follows Bellamy. “You know, I’m not dressed and you’re-” 

“Shhh.” Bellamy puts a finger to Murphy’s lips and smiles. The doors to the balcony open and moonlight fills the room. They walk out and look out over the backyard. The flowers, the fountains, the lawn. It was like a scene from a play. The right moment. 

“What do I call you?” They both sit with their arms resting on the balcony fence. Murphy turns his head and Bellamy follows. “The Master? Bellamy? Mr. Bl-”

“Bellamy. Bellamy is fine.” Murphy lets out a sigh and his breath is visible in the cold air. “Murphy, I didn’t know what I was going to say when I came up here. I kind of just did it without thinking. That’s the way I work sometimes.” 

“Not predictable. Interesting.” 

“Or just stupid.” The boys laugh and end up looking into each other’s eyes. “Murphy, we can’t-”

“Don’t talk.” Murphy connects his lips to Bellamy’s without hesitation. Another cold chill runs through them as Bellamy’s hands clutch the younger one’s hair. The curls and ringlets fit perfectly around his fingers. They pull away for a second and look into each other’s dark eyes. 

“Murphy” Bellamy smiles while holding his face. “Murphy” His voice sounds more concerned than happy. “Murphy! Wake up!” 

Murphy jumps up and is startled by his own screaming. He tries to breathe, but it’s too fast. A hand is on his shoulder, but he doesn’t process who it is. It was a dream. It was all a dream. How much was a dream? 

“Murphy, you were dreaming. And screaming.” That voice. Bellamy’s voice. 

“How… how much was real?” Bellamy sat on the edge of the bed and tucked in his lips. “Did I go to the party with you guys?” 

“Yes. And Monty and Jasper were up here with you. We think you fell asleep after that.” No. The kiss was a dream. The bal- THERE IS NO BALCONY!

“So you didn’t come up to my room? You didn’t talk about the stars?” Bellamy chuckles and shakes his head. “Oh God. So that was a dream.” Bellamy flips his black curly hair and raises his eyebrows. 

“You were dreaming about me?” Murphy hesitantly nods. “You’re cute.” He ruffles Murphy’s hair and gets off the bed. “C’mon, breakfast is getting cold. I wouldn’t want you to skip a meal because of me.” He leaves and winks as the door closes. 

He was dreaming about Bellamy. He never had that conversation with Bellamy. He was never on the balcony. Never looking at the stars. Never kissed him again. And that made Murphy tear up. He actually teared up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile. I've been slammed with stuff and haven't been able to write much.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't posted in awhile!

Murphy could stand in the shower for hours. It was his one place to really think. The one place where all the busy thoughts in his head disappeared. The soap he used was expensive and not his. How could a place like this exist? A place where you go from poor to being given glitters. 

He finishes washing his body, then wraps up in a towel, and steps out of the steam. The steam. It covers his face with a breath like warmth. The towel drops to the floor from his hips as soon as he was dry. He didn’t want to do anything all day, but sleep. Of course that wasn’t an option. He had to finish his training today. The last task was stables. He had to shadow this Lincoln guy. He seems pretty mysterious and not Murphy’s type, at all. And something about him seems like he’s hiding something. Something like a scandal. Something that could shake this entire house. 

It took him nearly twenty minutes to get to the stables, then another ten to even find the bastard. He was laying in one of the horse enclosures covered in hay. There was a body next to his naked one, but it was covered by a blanket where Murphy couldn’t see the face. The scandal. A secret lover? It couldn’t be Bellamy. He heard him in the dining room, which caused Murphy to miss breakfast. So who was it? He could of sworn the silhouette looks feminine, but there was no way. Basically everyone in this house has a thing for the same gender. 

“Murphy, follow me.” He pulled his jeans back on and eventually took the wife beater off the enclosure walls and slipped it over his tanned skin. He wasn’t too unattractive, Murphy thought. He was nowhere close to Bellamy, though. Bellamy was a God and Lincoln a mere peasant. 

“What is it exactly that you do?” Lincoln dropped a pale in front of the boy. “Oh, so I get shit duty? Well, that’s great.” He rolls his eyes and stares at the bucket. Should he keep this attitude or tone it down a bit? The little devil on his shoulder decides for him. “I know who you hid under that blanket.” He was being his old Murphy self. Or just stupid. 

“You do, do you?” Lincoln walked behind him and picked up a handful of fresh hay. “Tell me, John, who do you think it is? Your dear boytoy Bellamy?” So everyone knew. It even reached the stable boy. He WAS in trouble. 

“Bellamy? Nah, he’s too good for you.” Lincoln nods and starts feeding the horses. 

“Am I? You sure about that?” He wasn’t at all. He didn’t know what secrets this man had. All he knew was it wasn’t worth it to fight him on this. Especially having more dirt on his hands with the topic of Bellamy Blake. 

“I’m sure about the fact you’re about to-” Lincoln fell face first into horse… shit. Murphy tried to hold in a laugh, but it emerged sounding like a slaughtered sheep. Was he going to help him, Lincoln thought? Seems like the kind of guy Bellamy would fall for. 

“Maybe you are just as selfish and horrible as the Master. Welcome to the house.” He courtesies and flips him off as he walks to go wash. If there was one thing John Murphy was horrible at, it was first impressions. And this house truly proved that. 

“Hey! Take that back.” Lincoln turns around and wipes his face off. 

“Listen here,” Lincoln takes Murphy by the shirt and puts his face closer to his in frustration. “You talk to me like that again, and I’ll end you.” Murphy laughs at the other boy’s comment and rolls his eyes. “Bellamy Blake won’t have his little eye candy anymore. All black and purple eyes.” He was threatening him. Full blown. 

“Well, maybe I won’t be the only one with a black eye.” Lincoln swings first and strikes him right in the eye. Murphy follows up with a punch of his own which brings his fists back in pain. Dammit, that hurts. Lincoln lands one last punch, then leaves to the water container, leaving the brunette on the ground. 

 

 

“So which job am I going to get?” Murphy taps his fingers on Miller’s desk, impatiently. Murphy had been at the house for a total of a week. It had been the longest week of his life, mind you. It had also been a week since Lincoln’s punches. The bruises had barely gone away. The stables were the only place he knew he wouldn’t go. Miller had already made that clear. 

He’d had a week of Wick’s meals, a week of style advice from Monty and Jasper, tea with Octavia twice, cleaned with Bryan, and kept watch of the door and the Master’s small requests with Shaw and Eric. It was nearly too much for him. He contemplated quitting, but he knew he’d regret it. 

“John,”

“Murphy, please.” Miller rolled his eyes. He was pretty tired of Murphy’s confidence and rudeness to his superior. And the fact the Master liked the new boy more than him. 

“Alright. Well, we have a new role we’d like to give you.” More like Bellamy wanted to give him. “The Master himself suggested it.” This hurt Miller to say. Hurt his ego almost even more. “How would you feel about being The Master’s personal assistant?” Murphy almost coughed out of sheer shock. Assistant? Personal assistant?

“Excuse me, I’m what?” 

“You would be the first person Bellamy goes to if he needs anything. You are there to tell us what he needs, when he needs it, and how.” Murphy started laughing. 

“Miller, you actually wanted me to do this?” He sat back in his chair. “I thought you’d surely be the Master’s little lap dog.” Miller became uneasy and swallowed hard. He wanted it. He wanted more control than the new boy. He wanted to be in the spotlight of Bellamy Blake. But, instead, the cocky, lazy, power hungry, brunette dirtbag is chosen. 

“This decision was made by a power higher than me. Now get out of my office and go report to Bellamy.” Murphy stood up and held out his hand for Miller to shake. He reluctantly did, but it was awkward. And it didn’t feel like a handshake. It felt more like an obligation and not an agreement. 

“Well, thank you.” Murphy leaves the stuffy office and heads to Bellamy’s bedroom. He kind of huffed up the stairs out of frustration. This would mean he’d see Bellamy much more than he wanted. His mind couldn’t handle the amount of stress this new role would cause him. 

When he reached Mr. Blake’s bedroom door, Murphy stood there for a moment. He should knock. He should definitely give Bellamy a few minutes notice just in case. So Murphy knocks. And Bellamy answers. He answers with “come in.” 

To Murphy’s astonishment, Bellamy didn’t look like he’s ready for people to “come in.” He opened the door to reveal a completely naked Bellamy Blake. 

“B-b-bell-Bellamy,” he manages to get out before his head falls to the floor with the rest of his body following.

“Murphy… Murphy?” His eyes slowly blink open. At first, everything is bright. Brighter than the sun could ever be. The first figure he sees is him. Bellamy Blake, now clothed in pants. Just pants. No shirt, hair barely brushed, and a smile painted all over his lips. 

“B-”

“Shh shh, don’t try to talk. Can you sit up?” Murphy nods and Bellamy helps him up. His warm hands hold up Murphy’s back sending a sensation down his spine. Bellamy had good hands. Strong hands. Hands that have seen things. Seen more than most people. Felt more things than most people. 

He rests his back up against the side of Bellamy’s bed and blinks a couple more times. “Well, you fainted. Do you remember anything?” Oh, Murphy remembered everything. From opening to the door to the lower region of The Master. But, Bellamy shouldn’t ever know that. He shakes his head and swallows hard. 

“Can… can I just go back to my room?” 

“Sure. Let me help you up.” They start to move, but it hits Murphy and he falls back down. The entire world spins around him. As if he was on a rollercoaster that couldn’t seem to end. The light gets brighter as his head gets fuzzier. 

“Maybe you should stay here. It’s almost dinner, so I’ll bring you up something. But, try to just lay there and sleep.” Bellamy leaves Murphy laying on the bed of The Master. Why was he doing this? This was supposed to be Murphy’s new job! He was supposed to go to get HIM food. But, he felt horrible. He closed his eyes and everything disappeared. 

 

He could smell food. Pasta maybe? Marinara? He just knew it smelled good. Then he felt something next to him. Murphy opened his eyes as the hand of Bellamy Blake sat on his shoulder, rubbing it with his thumb. 

“Do you want some food? You’ve been asleep for over an hour. Wick made the especially for you.” The words thank you couldn’t come out of his mouth, but The Master knew what he was going to say. “You’re fine with staying here tonight. I’ll sleep on the couch.” 

“No.” Bellamy turned around smiling. “Stay here.” He didn’t know why those words came out of his mouth, but they did. He wanted him to be in the same bed. At least just one time. But, this was ridiculous to even think about. He couldn’t possibly- Bellamy laid down next to him and got under the sheets. Murphy turned his head towards the giddy Mr. Blake and smiled. 

“Get some sleep.” He ended it with a kiss on Murphy’s forehead and then turned and closed his eyes. Murphy took one bite of pasta, then out his head back onto the pillow. A smile peeked from his lips and he was okay with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!! :)


End file.
